The use of the technical features of electronic devices to replace other technologies is, of course, only increasing. Word processing software has replaced typewriters; packet switched telephony is replacing circuit switched telephony; electronic trading is replacing the traditional stock exchange; banking is also increasingly being handled by electronic transfer of funds in place of paper money or bills of exchange. But there is much more to be done.
The concept of electronic wallets to replace physical wallets is known. For example, it is known to have an electronic wallet that maintains credit card information. One problem with existing electronic wallet technologies is that each wallet application tends to lack flexibility and therefore be of limited use in supplanting the use of physical wallets.